


Until We Meet Again

by eMkaii



Category: Founder of Diabolism, Mo Dao Zu Shi, The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Angst, BL, Chinese Novel - Freeform, Freeform, Letters, Loyalty, M/M, Mo Xiang Tong Xiu, One Shot, POV, Point of View, Romance, Thirteen Years, Waiting, Wuxia World, Xianxia, cultivation, danmei - Freeform, slowburn, web novel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 11:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15839877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eMkaii/pseuds/eMkaii
Summary: Thirteen years of waiting. Thirteen years with our memories. My letters to you.





	Until We Meet Again

 

 

I tried to save you; hold your hand tight.

  
I fought my clans' elders to be by your side.

  
I held on to my faith in you, unwavering and true;

  
And yet, it seems fate frowns upon us.

 

 

 

I accepted any punishment; had, and still will.

  
No matter what anyone says, I know the kindness and light that you alone have.

  
Your smiles that light up your face;

  
Those smiles that made--makes my heart waver.

  
I know that those smiles are genuine and true.

 

 

 

I will accept any pain, any lash, any scar.

  
For them to understand, for them to listen.

  
And I thought it was enough...

  
And how foolish and naive had I been.

 

 

 

 

**I lost you.**

 

 

 

 

They say that you had...perished;

  
Dare I say it--died.

 

The world was against you; is, even now.

  
Even your sworn brother...I cannot fathom how he feels.

 

 

I went back, to the home that you built, to the burial grounds where it ended.

  
Desolate, dark, lonely.

 

 

 

 

  
You died-- _ **alone**_.

 

 

 

 

  
You died, believing that you deserved the hatred, deserved the pain.

  
You died, believing that no one was on your side.

  
You died, believing that no one loves you.

  
You died, believing that I hated you.

 

 

 

Truly, one would only feel regret when everything is too late.

 

 

 

 

 

**Wei Ying.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**Forgive me.** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

Forgive me for being powerless.

  
Forgive me for not being able to do anything to help you.

  
Forgive me for the moments that made you believe that I hated you.

  
Forgive me for being too much of a coward to show my true feelings for you.

  
Forgive me for not being able to be by your side when you needed it the most.

 

 

 

 

Wei Ying.

  
Forgive me.

 

 

 

 

 

_Forgive me for seeking your presence still, even when it is all too late._

 

 

 

 

 

Within the jars of your precious Emperor's Smile, I seek you.

  
Within the pain of the brand mark on my--our chest, I reach for you.

  
Within the child that you raised, and that I, had saved, I long for you.

 

 

 

Some would say I am a fool, some would say I am a sinner.

  
My brother would look at me with sadness, I know I am hopeless.

  
He is someone who can read me like an open book, and I can only agree with him.

 

 

 

 

  
_The tears that I could not show, it is my guqin's to cry._

 

 

 

 

 

They say I appear wherever chaos is;

  
I say I search for your soul.

 

 

 

  
An Inquiry with every single passing day.

  
With weeks, months, years...decades.

 

 

 

 

I yearn for your voice, I yearn for your presence.

 

 

 

  
_**I yearn for you, Wei Ying.** _

 

 

 

 

  
Wei Ying.

 

 

 

 

 

Wei Ying.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
**Wei Ying...**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

... _when will you respond to my call again?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Another work inspired by the beautiful Chinese novel Mo Dao Zu Shi.
> 
> Name: (魔道祖师)Mo Dao Zu Shi  
> Alternative Name: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation / Founder of Diabolism  
> Type: Chinese Novel  
> Author: (墨香铜臭)Mo Xiang Tong Xiu  
> Genre: BL, Adventure, Action, Comedy, Mystery, Supernatural, Xianxia, Wuxia World  
> Chapters: 119 +extras (finished)  
> Scanlator: Exiled Rebel Scanlations  
> Translation Status: Ongoing  
> Adaption: Manhua, Anime, Audio Drama


End file.
